Betty Howard
Betty Howard is the adoptive daughter of Jeffrey Kennedy Howard and Felicia Howard whom will live within the Howard Manor and Kennedy Tower in Orlando. She is a very rich, but very nice girl who has expertise in gymnastics and ballet. She is also a living history book. She also has a older brother named Brian Howard. She is a agent-in-training who has advanced technology to kill her former father, Barney, who has treated her like a idiotic bitch. She is also known as StarChild, which has abilities of flight, telekinesis, teleportation and laser beams. History Betty was cloned as Brittany Fred Barney in March 11, 2007. She was obese and fat like her former father. She was abused by her father Barney really hard because she was a little girl. He treated her like a bitch. Betty then got a idea in May 9, 2008, When she said "Protesters are taking over your clubhouse and is going to burn it down!" When Barney left to fight for his clubhouse, Betty escaped! She got out of the attic window and onto the ground. She went to the airport on bike and brought one ticket to Orlando, Florida. When she got to Orlando, she used telekinesis to build a mansion to live in until she was adopted by Kennedy Howard in 2014. Appearance She a American who has an American accent, but rarely speaks in an Texan accent. Her skin is white like her current father. She has brown, curly hair with purple eyes. She wears hot pink sandals, scarlet and pink-striped socks, a blue dress, and a charm necklace that transforms her into StarChild when she unlocks the green star on her necklace. She has five more stars for many occasions: 1. Light Blue Star: A hot pink and scarlet swimsuit for swimming and could be used to turn into a mermaid and could go very fast in the water. 2. Sky Blue Star: A purple raincoat for rainstorms and hailstorms, which could be used for ammunition for her secret weapon. 3. Silver Star: A pink coat, scarlet boots and purple scarf for winter and can use the snowflakes as a weapon. 4. Black Star: Costumes will give her various types of abilities and some are accurate to the detail. It is used in various occasions. 5. Gold Star: A purple and pink leotard for gymnastics and ballet. 'About Betty Howard' Here some things about Betty Howard that you might find interesting. The Prophecy of Pegtropolis She also has the ability to understand baby and primetime show characters and never breaks promises. She is in the Prophecy of Pegtropolis, a piece of paper that has been in The Pegtropolis City Hall for the whole city's life span. Here's what it says: "As foretold in the June of 2014, The War of Mass Destruction will become the deadliest war in the world, so you, my dear son, find a little girl who has the ability to understand our dearest friends and allies to save our world from the dangers of The Barney Bunch. You need to adopt her, of course, to cherish forever. You must finish this, son. find the girl and save our dearest friends from danger. William Tell Howard, General." Life with Barney When she was born, Barney struck her forehead with a Destroying Angel and stuck it in her brain (which had been blossomed into a American Rose in later years). Barney used a flamethrower to burn her hair and taught her how to lie, cheat and steal. Barney raped her three times, filled her up with chocolate and vanilla to make her look fat, hanged her from a tree and most abusively, butt beatings and spankings every day (with a whip). Life in the Brittany Mansion On May 9, 2008, Betty, along with Brian, went to the airport on bike while Barney was fighting for his clubhouse. She brought one ticket to Orlando, Florida and got on American Airlines Flight 346. Category:Barney's Enemies Category:Howard Family Category:Dead People Category:Homophobes Category:Pure Evil